Peace Between Foes?
by AnbuShadowFang
Summary: All has been calm since Aizen had been defeated. Years later a powerful Arrancar comes to the human world looking for a certain substitute soul reaper. But what's this? He's her friend? NelxIchigo
1. Missing Them

**I decided that there isn't enough fanfics were Nel is the main character or where she is even in it...so I came up with this. I was just lying in bed one night, trying to get to sleep when this idea popped into my head...I don't know why but I get alot of story ideas when I try to sleep. Well Nel and Neliel are two of my favorite characters, even if they are the same person, so read on.**

Peace Between Foes?

Chapter 1

Missing Them

It's been two years since Ichigo and the other shinigami had entered Hueco Mundo in hopes of rescuing their friend Orihime. They succeeded, but not without problems. Many of them suffered severe wounds but luckily nobody died in the defeat of Aizen and the Arrancar who followed him. Having completed what they had set out to accomplish they said their goodbyes to Nel and her brothers and returned to their own worlds, remembering to take Ashido back with them.

Nel had wanted to go with them but hesitated. She realized that she's be considered an enemy in Soul Society, not to mention someone still had to monitor the remaining Arrancar, preventing them from forming enemies with the shinigami once more. She deeply regretted her decision and tried to hold back her tears when her friends crossed through the Garganta and disappeared, but she failed miserably as they leaked down her face.

Between the span of when Ichigo left and the two years she rose up as the leader of the Arrancar, keeping them in line so not to draw the Death Gods back to them, thought she wouldn't mind if the orange haired substitute reaper returned. She leads over them with kindness, hardly ever losing her temper unless they refuse to understand what she tells them and she has to be harsh to change their minds.

She still hasn't figured out how to stay in her original form, no matter how much she has tried, but she still holds tremendous power and strength from all the training she has preformed to improve herself. Her life is great but all of the stuff and position she possesses doesn't fill up the emptiness of someone's heart.

3333333333333

Footsteps echoed down the long white hall as Arrancar walked down the narrow path, each one either going to their quarters or outside of Las Noches palace. A woman and a yellow hollow strolled through, earning bows of respect from most of the passing Arrancar, while some just grunted in acknowledgment.

The two reached their destination and pulled open a pair of double doors before entering. The woman strolled into the room that consisted of a bookcase, a dresser, a desk, a queen sized bed, and two couches, there was also a balcony extended over the edge of Las Noches.

The owner of this wide expanse of white space dashed across the room and plopped onto a white couch, her face buried in its soft material. The yellow Arrancar took a step forward and called out, "Neliel, what's the matter?" He didn't get a reply at first from the girl spread out before him but after a minute or so some noises were heard.

"Mmpff mff ph."

The hollow named Pesshe, Neliel's brother, tilted his head to try to make sense of what she said but came up with nothing. "What? I couldn't quite catch that."

She slowly lifted her head and looked up at her brother, a tired yet aggravated look gracing her facial features. "I miss Ichigo, Rukia, hell maybe even that red head Renji! Everything is great here but I can't help missing them…they're my friends," Neliel answered before getting up and walking onto her balcony, glancing down at the people she controlled.

"Well you could always…" He trailed off, staring at the plain white wall.

"Could what," she asked, her voice laced with a hint of hope.

"You could go visit them."

"That's true…I don't know why I never thought of that...I could leave Mesowi (pronounced me-sow-e) in charge and go see them for a day or two, four days at the longest."

Mesowi had been the very last Arrancar Aizen had the opportunity to create before he was killed. Before he could trick her into fighting with him and do his biding Nel encountered her and changed her heart to rebel against her creator, thus joining the green haired kid. In the end, Mesowi had felt like she owed Nel a great deal and became her second in command, allowing her to stay by her side.

Nodding her head Neliel made her final decision. "It's settled, I'm going to go. Could you please inform Mesowi and prepare for my entrance into the world of the humans." Pesshe mumbled a "sure" as he exited the room, intent on having the preparations for Neliel's departure done as soon as possible.

As soon as the door closed the Arrancar with a cracked skull poofed back into her child form, her time limit as her real form over. "Itsygo! Itsygo! I get to see Itsygo!" She sang as she danced around her room packing some stuff in her backpack to take along.

3333333333333

All the arrancar were gathered around where their leader would depart. Nel had said her goodbyes to her brothers and pet earlier and was currently hugging the light blue haired Mesowi. "...member Mesowi, you in charge. Make sure you keep em in order." The little girl reminded one of her closest friends while squeezing her once more.

"I will Nel-sama."

Mesowi placed her leader back on solid ground and Nel listened as her second in command warned her," Be sure to be wary of other Shinigami, Nel-sama. Right now they consider you the biggest threat since they think you'll attack Seireitei."

"Me be ok! I'll have Itsygo!" She exclaimed. She then walked to the large portal in the air, known as a Garganta, did one last wave and went through, excitement pulsing through her. As she traveled to the human world, the shinigami of Squad 12 monitored their detection screens and jumped in surprised when the screens started to flash red.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, a powerful hollow, possibly an Arrancar, has entered the western Tokyo section in the human world…more specifically the town of Karakura."

The strange looking man, also known as the captain of Squad 12, placed his chin on his hand, a thinking expression clearly visible on his face. "Hmm, interesting…this might be their first attack on us. How large is the spirit pressure?" He questioned the tired looking man beside him, his lieutenant currently at a meeting.

"Quite large, rivaling a captain's or possibly even greater, no doubt it's one of their stronger hollows. What should we do…?"

_If I'm current this could be their leader…this would be a perfect chance to get rid of him once and for all. _He thought before answering the man's question. "Alert the substitute soul reaper and any others that are in or around that area. …Tell them to eliminate on sight…"

3333333333333

**Well there it is, sorry it's kinda short but originally it was much shorter so I made it longer...hope you enjoyed!**

**-Fang-**


	2. Lost and Confused

**Here's the next chapter, Ichigo and Rukia join this chap and so do a few other Soul Reapers. Right now I'm tired as hell, no sleep has a tendency to do that to a person…anyway, enjoy.**

Peace Between Foes?

Chapter 2

Lost and Confused

Din din. Din din. The noise continued to beep in the shinigami named Rukia's pocket and would not cease until she checked it. She excused herself from the diner table and climbed the stairs to Ichigo's room, him currently in tow behind her.

"Rukia, what is it?"

She waited for the door to close before answering, "It's a message from Captain Yamamoto. It seems that an Arrancar has made its way into the human world through means of a Garganta and is in Karakura Town…otherwise known as here." She plopped down onto his soft bed comforter and looked up at him; his face held confusion and a little bit of shock.

Who could blame him? If this information was true, chances were another war between Hollow and Soul Reapers could break out and many would lose their lives. Not to mention that maybe…just maybe…Aizen had survived and was getting his revenge in the form of Arrancars. If that happened…Karakura would be involved in the violence and innocent humans would suffer as well.

"But I thought we took care of them…"

Rukia nodded her head in agreement and responded, "So did we, but this one has an enormous amount of spirit energy. The shinigami in the research department fear that they are going to start their attack. They also think that they are here to eliminate you first to prevent you from stopping them in the near future. Our orders are to wipe this Arrancar from existence before any of this happens."

Ichigo pondered this for a short time, thinking over everything she had just told him. If the Arrancars were causing problems again, would Nel and her brothers be forced into getting involved? He pictured Nel, close to death, before abruptly heading towards his closed door. The orange haired reaper changed into his spirit form and muttered a, "Let's go," as he turned the knob.

"Wait! It says they're sending backup."

"We can handle one little Arrancar, no sweat. We don't need help."

"Is that so, Ichigo Kurosaki," a voice very familiar asked, his captain's cloak billowing from the open window he was currently sitting on. The captain was reading the message on his own communicator as he awaited the substitute soul reaper's response.

"Why would they send you?"

3333333333333

Nel exited her Garganta and glanced around, taking in her somewhat weird surroundings. Around her was a metal slide, monkey bars, a see-saw, and the ground was covered in small wooden pieces that poked into her bare feet. She somewhat examined the slide, her fingers running down its cold slick surface, but jumped back when a body flew down it.

She later found out that the 'body' was a boy about seven with long shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. His name was Koji and for some reason he could actually see her, though to normal people they could see nothing but air. She chased after him through the park, playing around and enjoying herself. Nel thought that she was forgetting something but shrugged it off. Whenever in her little kid form she tends to forget what she was suppose to do and lose track of time.

A loud roar resounded against the metal, causing Koji to drop the ball. He looked like he was in a state of shock when a huge Menos stood before him, towering over him easily. This wasn't the first time a large monster had come after him but whenever it was close to getting him an older man in a black kimono would always rescue him.

"Hiya! Whatcha doing here," Nel questioned the hollow, completely forgetting the fact that this was the kind that didn't obey her.

The Menos Grande launched a Cero at Koji but the small boy disappeared in an instant. He could feel material against his skin and that someone was running while carrying him in her arms and looked up to see an older version of his friend. Another blast was shot and Neliel evaded, using her Sonido to get her human friend to safety, somewhere far from the park.

"W-what was t-that," Koji stuttered out, his whole body shaking.

"That was something you should not of seen or known to exist. Promise me that from now on if you see one you'll run, okay?"

"I promise."

She placed him down and patted his head, ruffling it as she turned to leave. "Now go home, I'll see you some other time."

"Bye Nel!" He yelled as he ran down the narrow street, heading in the direction of his house. Neliel smiled at his retreating form, then used her Sonido once more to appear before the massive hollow. "Killing my own kind…that's something new," she states as she withdrew her blade from its sheath and charged at her adversary.

3333333333333

A clearly pissed off Ichigo was pacing back and forth, Rukia and his other allies in a group behind them. He turned swiftly and asked, "What the hell! Rukia didn't you say a hollow was here?" The black haired shinigami glanced down at her communicator again, making sure they were in the right area of town, before replying to his question.

"It _was _here but someone…or something got to it first and silenced it.

"The question is, by whom?" A small white haired captain voiced, his lieutenant beside him along with another behind him. He noticed a strand of long green hair dangling off a tree branch, the dark brown bark of the tree covered in the hollow's blood and perhaps someone else's

"Don't worry Hitsugaya-taicho, we'll find out, right Renji?"

"I sure hope so."

"I got a question… why did they send you guys again?" Ichigo asks, directing his question to the shinigamis named Toshiro, Rangiku, and Renji. The smallest of the group stepped forward, "They sent me because I was the best captain suited for the job, Matsumoto is my lieutenant so of course she comes with me, and Matsumoto dragged Abarai along"

"I had to bring him! We all know I can't take Taicho with me to go drinking, he's much too small."

"Shut it Matsumoto!"

"So, uh, where are you all going to stay?" Ichigo asked while scratching the top of his head, hoping that none of them would be stuck with him. "Of course I'm gonna stay with Orihime! It was so much fun last time!" The orange haired girl exclaimed, already imagining all the great tasting food her and said girl to eat.

"And what about you two?" Ichigo directed towards the two remaining guys. "We'll find somewhere, for now let's split up and look for the Arrancar." The pairs ended up being Ichigo and Rukia, Toshiro and Matsumoto, leaving Renji to search by himself. They went their separate ways, planning to meet back at Ichigo's in two hours.

3333333333333

Nel, back in her kid form, was currently strolling down a crowded street but the people walking down its path caused no problem for her. She simply went through them, laughing a little each time she bounded out from their body. A decently sized building caught her eye and she recognized it as a dojo. She entered its confines and sat, watching each blow exchanged, amazed by how many humans actually knew how to fight.

An hour, and then another thirty minutes passed before they all finished, heading towards the showers to refresh themselves. One stayed behind though and was looking directly at her so Nel got up and decided to ask her about Ichigo but remembered a little of her manners and introduced herself first. "Hi! I'm Nel! Who are you?"

"I'm Tatsuki…are you a soul?"

"Sorta. Do you know someone called Itsygo?"

"Itsygo…do you mean Ichigo?"

"That's what I said, Itsygo. You know where he is?" Nel asked, hope gleaming in her eyes. "Not right now," was the response and the gleam disappeared but she still held a little hope of seeing him soon. "Thaks anyway, if you see Itsygo tell him me lookin for him!" She yelled as she ran out. She continued running and passed someone with spiky white hair who immediately turned around but saw nothing.

_That's weird. Where did that spirit energy go?_

He continued on his way, looking for the Arrancar, not knowing that she had just gone right past him.

3333333333333

"Damn, this is annoying! We all sensed it by us but couldn't find it. It's like he's screwing with us!" Ichigo yells out in frustration, growing tired with hunting down this impossible to track enemy. They had sensed his spirit energy numerous times but whenever they arrived at its location he was gone, no trace that he had ever been there.

"Calm down Ichigo. He probably wants us like this, confused and frustrated, the perfect time to strike," Rukia reasoned in hopes of calming him down. She somehow succeeded and he flopped onto his bed and drifted into sleep, awaiting another day of searching.

In another part of town the one they had been discussing strolled down another street, completely lost…again.

3333333333333

**Sonido is the Arrancar's form of flash step and Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. This chap was a little short too but can you blame me? I haven't had any sleep for 37 hours so review and I will try to make the next chapter longer.**

**-Fang-**


	3. A Fight Brings Reunion

**Well I put a fight in this chap which I enjoyed typing, but it only reveals half of what Nel can do and I made this one longer so enjoy.**

Peace Between Foes?

Chapter 3

A Fight Brings Reunion

Nel was currently skipping down a street, no clue as to where she was going. She had spent the night sleeping in a cherry blossom tree, entranced by the wonderful flowers. The way she woke up was not that beautiful; she had drool all over her and fell out of the tree resulting in the large bump currently atop her head. She yawned and continued taking her small steps, trying to get people to tell her where Ichigo was, but of course them not being able to see her responded with no answers.

She was beginning to lose hope of ever seeing Ichigo again until she met Don Kanonji

She hadn't seen him at first but when her head hit his outreached cane and heard him saying something like, "Bad spirit be gone!," she finally took notice. When nothing happened he sweatdropped. "Why didn't that work?"

"Scuse me, whath you doing?" She asked innocently.

"..Uh…" _How am I suppose to explain to a kid that I thought she was an evil spirit?_

"Ifth it accident it okay."

"…Yeah…accident. So kid, where's your parents?"

"Me alone, I looking for someone."

"Who are you looking for?"

"He's my friend, he gots orange hair and a name to match it, Itsygo! But I can'th find him." She answered looking at the ground, about to cry.

"I don't know if this will help but this Ichigo, I've seen him at a shop just down the road a little, I think he goes there often. Consider this repayment for hitting you." He started to walk away but Nel stopped him by tugging on his weird clothes.

"Whath's your name, so I member you."

"I'm Don Kanonji, the spirit medium of Ghost Bust."

"Bye-bye Don-san, see you later!" She yelled as she ran in the direction of the mentioned shop. _I sure hope I was right to tell her where that dumb orange head goes._ He thought before turning with a swish of his cape to look for more spirits.

Nel took a peek around the corner to see two kids sweeping the outside of the shop. "They bad guys," she said to her self and decided to sneak past them, all the while doing her own ninja theme music, trying to make it seem more dramatic and fun.

"Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da. Da! Da!"

She managed to somehow get past them despite all her noise and snuck inside. There was candy, medicine, and a bunch of other stuff everywhere lined on shelves. The candy was all that mattered to her. She took a bag of something that was oval shaped and started eating while exploring the rest of the store. In the back she found a loose tatami mat and pulled it up, revealing a secret training area. Eager to see the wide expanse of space she jumped down, not even bothering to use the ladder, and landed on her butt.

After whining about her bruised bottom she continued farther in, before staring in awe. She thought the place was perfect. _We gotta get one of these back home._

"It looks like I found my candy thief." A voiced said making her snap out of her thoughts. She turned and saw a man with a dark green yukata on. He had a white and green stripped hat atop his head, and some of his blond hair stuck out from beneath it. He also had a fan in front of his mouth, keeping his expression from view, and a cane in his hand.

"I sorwy, I was hungry." She apologized, her eyes downcast.

"It's okay, it just not everyday a little girl wanders into my shop and eats my merchandise. Not to mention you found down here, who are you?"

She was about to tell him her name when a nagging feeling in her head kept telling her not to, still she didn't fail to notice that now standing next to the man was a woman with dark brown skin and her purple hair in a ponytail. Now sensing that they were dangerous she let her self shift from Nel to Neliel, catching the other two by surprise.

"I am Neliel Tu Oderschvank, former third Espada, now leader of all remaining Arrancar from the Aizen Sosuke incident in Hueco Mundo. And who are you Shinigami."

"No use lying to her. I'm Kisuke Urahara and she's Yoruichi Shihouin. Why is an Arrancar of your rank doing here in the human world?"

"I have no need to answer to you."

"We were told to eliminate you on sight but if we do that it might start a war, what should we do Yoruichi?" He asked his closest friend. "We fight her but don't kill her, that way we can get some answers," she tells him while cracking her knuckles.

"Very well, attack. But there's no way you're going to win," Neliel tells them while pulling out her sword; Urahara did the same while Yoruichi toke a fighting stance.

_I can already tell that the girl only uses close combat while his sword looks like it might be able to shoot things at a distance, not to mention he can use Kido._

"Two on one, isn't that a little unfair, here I'll give you a chance to release your zanpakutō to help even your odds, more fun for my opponets to be at full strength." "I'm fine for now." _Suit yourself._ She thought before charging at the pair.

Her blade met Kisuke's as they clashed, each holding their own against the other. Neliel crounched down just in time to dodge Yoruichi's side kick and tried to trip Urahara. The smart shopkeeper jumped back a good distance and dodged the swing that came right after she tried to make him fall. She backflipped to dodge the cat girl's punches and took up her stance. She swung backwards and just barely stopped the incoming sword. She caught Yoruichi's fist with her other hand and quickly in their surprise managed to cut Urahara in his side.

Neliel then used Sonido to quickly get away. Urahara lifted his sword up and said, "Awaken Benohime." His sword changed to its released form and Neliel smirked, she knew he was going to do that. She put her fists in front of her and shot two fast Bala blasts followed by a Cero. Two fire blasts came from Benohime and the Bala and his blasts met and exploded on contact. A blood colored mist surounded Urahara and Yoruichi and her Cero blast was deflected.

She used her form of flash step and avoided another powerful kick. She kept apearing in different places, dodging the flames being launched from the laid back shop keeper. Neliel decided to focuse on Urahara considering him being the biggest threat. She readied Gamuza and went in for the kill. She let herself get hit with the fire, burning her shoulder and the cloth that had been there, and sliced Kisuke in the back. She quickly brought her blade back, and before Yoruichi could react, she was hit in the stomach with the hilt.

_Not as effective but it'll work._

This continued for a while, each side earning some wounds here and there. None of them where that serious. Yet. The green haired leader finally stood her ground a distance away, her breathing fast just like the way her heart beat. She thought for a moment of what to do, then looked at her opponets and spoke.

"You're tougher opponets then I expected. Looks like I'll use this." She raised her blade in front of her, one hand on the hilt, the other on the opposite side of her sword. She then yelled the command, "Declare Gamuza," and a bright light hid her form until it cleared and she stood in her released state. Her now centaur like body was in an attack stance, her tail swishing impatiently behind her, her doudle-ended lance about to be thrown, and her massive spirit energy surrouding her. It was then that Urahara knew why she was the leader of the Arrancar.

3333333333333

Ichigo and the other soul reapers had searched what they thought was the entire town and there was still no sign of the Arrancar. This time they all stayed together but suddenly they heard a weird laughing that Ichigo thought was kinda familier. The group turned around to see a weird looking man, one hand on each shoulder, and doing a strange laugh.

"You! Uh…what's your name again?" The substitute soul reaper asked.

"How dare you forget me! I'm Don Kanonji, from the popular television show Ghost Bust."

"Yeah…right. What do you want?"

"I was wondering why your not at that one shop you always seem to disappear in. She's probaly disappointed now."

"Who?"

"This girl was asking me where you were so I told her you were there. She was a little strange, she wore a skull on the top of her head."

"The Arrancar. Kurasaki let's go." The white haired captain told him before taking off. The others all followed, therefore ditching the confused spirit medium, with one thought. _Arrancar?_

They weren't that far away when the small spirit energy they felt suddenly increased greatly, maybe more than Byakuya or Kenpachi themselves. This surprised them and the 10th division captain spoke. "This is most likely one of the strongest Arrancar we as Shinigami have ever encountered. Be ready for anything."

They made it there and Ururu and Jinta pointed inside then carried on sweeping. They all dashed inside and immediately went to the hole and went down, ready for anything, well almost.

3333333333333

Neliel had gained some more bruises and cuts here and there but her little armour and quick reflexes had made it possible for her to dodge most of their attacks. Her attackers too had some new wounds and she hoped that some would scar to teach them a lesson. Never mess with an Arrancar when they are mad, depressed, or feeling any strong emotion, it only helps amplifiy their desire to win. Neliel steadied her wavering right arm, where she had gotten hit earlier and her blood was currently dripping down it. She pulled her lance back and got ready to use Lanzador Verde.

Urahara and Yoruichi prepared themselves. The cat girl had some cuts in places but nothing to serious, at least nothing that would scar. Urahara on the other hand was not so lucky. Neliel had been focusing on him more and had hit him in the side with her katana like sword in the same spot she had previously slashed. The wound refused to stop bleeding and by the look of it would probaly scar. Just as her weapon was about to fly through the air she sensed five spirit energies. Picking through them them she found the one she had been searching for the whole time.

"Ichigo?"

The moment the Shinigami was in view he was tackled in the back by a little Nel who was hugging him, and Ichigo had not been expecting that. He had been expecting a sword or a cero or something coming at him but not Nel jumping onto his back and crying, he could feel his shinigami robe was starting to get wet when Nel finally talked.

"Itsy..go. Nel missed you." She said between sobs. She finally got off his back but still held on to him, this time his leg when she saw the two people she had been fighting walk up.

"Ah Kurosaki-kun, I see you know her, that should make it easier."

"Make what easier?"

"To get some answers." Nel turned around to see who had talked and saw Rukia and Renji, along with two other Shinigami she had never seen before. The white haired one took a step forword and she assumed he was the one that had talked. Nel stuck a finger in her mouth and put on a cute thinking face, wondering if she knew the other two. The next thing she knew she was given a big bone crushing hug by the woman with orange hair who was yelling, "So Kawaii!"

"Rangiku control yourself." Her captain told her but she just replied with, "I can't, did you see how Kawaii she looked, so adorable!" Nel muttered something almost inaudible and Matsumoto asked what she had said.

She lifted her head from her breasts and said, "You hutin me," the pain clearly heard in her voice. Matsumoto muttered a sorry and set her down. The moment her feet touched the ground she ran and hid behind Renji.

"She scares me."

"She scares a lot of people," Renji stated earning a glare from the squad ten lieutenant.

"Perhaps we should talk upstairs so we can treat our injuries Nel." Kisuke suggested as he headed up the ladder. Ichigo finally realizing that the little girl was hurt convinced her to go back up into the shop. Rukia wrapped Nel's wounds and was given a hug as thanks, after, they all gathered around a decent sized table where Ichigo was the first to speak.

"Nel what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you guyths," she answeared while pointing at him, Rukia, and Renji.

"Ichigo she's not the same little kid you might have known before." Kisuke voiced, glancing in the green haired child's direction.

"What are you talking about."

"The massive spirit energy you felt earlier was from her and…"

"And what?"

"Nothing. Forget about it." _It'll be our secret for now._

"But how can Nel have so much spirit energy? Sure it was strong the first time she released, but not that strong!"

"Much has changed. Remember it's been two years since you last saw her, things have changed in the world of hollows. Perhaps for the better. You can ask her later when she is awake about what has happened," he gestured to the sleeping Nel then continued, "I suggest you have her stay with you and Rukia at your place, we still don't know what Soul Soiciety will do when they find out."

Ichigo nodded and noticed Toshiro was gone, most likely to report this this to Captain Yamamoto. He gently picked up Nel's little body and him and Rukia returned to his house. He stood at the door to the house and one thought crossed his mind.

_How am I gonna explain this to dad?_

3333333333333

"This is Captain Hitsugaya reporting in. Connect me through to Captain Yamamoto."

_Ah. Captain Hitsugaya. What news do you bring of the Arrancar"_

"The Arrancar turned out only to be a little girl. Ichigo Kurosaki says she helped him during the Aizen rebellion."

_I see. So it looks as if our alert was for nothing. Just one of the weaker ones._

"I'm not positive about that."

_What do you mean?_

"Her spirit energy was too powerful to be a lower number Arrancar. It rivaled mine and some of the other captain's, maybe even greater."

_Your new orders are to find out that child's rank and if she is a possible threat. Do not strike yet, for all we know she could be their leaders' favorite. We must avoid a war at all costs, otherwise Soul Society will come crumbling down. Do you understand?_

"Hai."

_Good luck._

The white haired captain shut his communicator and returned it to its spot in his pocket. He ran a hand through his odd colored hair and looked down at the soccer field. Karin and her friends were currently playing soccer and his interest for the weird sport returned. Karin kicked the white and black ball and Toshiro caught it, saving his face in the process.

"Hey Toshiro! Come down here and give us the ball, while you're at it… get ready to play and lose to me."

The Captain took his time in going on the field and dropped the ball and went over to what he assumed was the team he was put on on. A shy looking girl dropped the ball in the middle and muttered begin.

Toshiro and Karin both went after the ball at the same time.

_What have I got myself into?_

3333333333333

In some dark depressing place seven forms lounged about on pieces of black and grey furniture. The only one who was standing appeared to be the leader and called their meeting to a start.

"Why do we have to have this now, there was a couple of sexy ladies out there just waiting for me to hit on."

"Greed, stop your whining and pay attention for once. We might finally be able to have our revenge on that little bitch."

"Will you both shut the hell up! I don't wanna hear either of you two idiots right now. Just let our leader speak, she looks like she's getting impatient."

"Thank you, Pride. It seems that little Neliel has left her nice cosy home in Hueco Mundo to come to this awful world. Now would be the best time to take back what is rightfully ours and kill her just as we had planned before."

"I had heard that she came here, but I also heard that she is protected or something by Shinigami, captain class and lietenant."

"Don't tell me you're scared of Shinigami Sloth, with any luck they won't find you since your always in bed the whole day with a hangover."

Their leader coughed once to draw their attention back to her and spoke again. "We won't attack now, not yet, let's make her think she's safe here. Then we will take what is her's and make it our's. Envy, Wrath, what are your thoughts on this?"

The two identical twins looked up. The one on the left whispered something in his brother's ear before looking down again. "Envy thinks we should first find out the strength of our foes with a test and I agree."

"A test? Like what?" The last one spoke.

"Like an attack or something Gluttony, I'm sure those midgets have some sort of deadly thing in mind."

"We're not midgets!" Wrath yelled.

"A test sounds like a great idea. Sloth you stay with them and make sure they don't do anything too drastic and bring attention to us. Everyone else you can leave for the time being."

"Yes! Ladies here I come!" Greed yelled as he ran out. Gluttony, Pride, and Lust left after him to go to their own destinations. The twins left to their room followed by a reluctant Sloth who kept muttering something about how unlucky she was to be stuck with two brats.

"Hn, and these are suppose to be criminals." The girl leader said to herself before lying on a black couch. "Let's see who wins this time Neliel."

3333333333333

**Ok, I hope that was long enough, so who are these mysterious people who want Nel dead? I gave them the names of the seven deadly sins, my sister gave me the idea. Their not their real names, just nicknames based on their attitudes. So review and you will find out if Nel will survive their test.**

**-Fang-**


	4. Kitchen Mess and School Trouble

AnbuShadowFang- well here is the next chap, its alittle shorter then the last but it is still good so enjoy

Peace Between Foes?

Chapter 4

Kitchen Mess and School Trouble

"Hmmm, what's this, and this, and this, and this," the little arrancar asks herself as she went through all of Ichigo's stuff while he and Rukia slept. His once somewhat clean room now had random things all over the floor. She was making quite a bit of noise at six in the mourning but apparently Ichigo was a heavy sleeper. The gigai body she was in was to her quite comfortable and she liked that fact that now normal people could see her. She continued making a mess until she heard some rummaging downstairs.

_I wonder what that was. Time for Nel the super spy to investigate._

The mentioned spy opened the bedroom door quietly and peered down the stairway to see the light that was coming from the kitchen. She creeped over to the stairs and put her foot on the first step. Of course being the clumsy kid she was she tripped on her green tattered cloak, making her tumble down.

She leaped back up onto her two feet before saying aloud, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure? That was quite a fall." Nel looked up and saw a man most likely in his late thirties to early forties with black spiked hair. The green haired kid started to back away for the simple fact that she did not know this stranger.

"It's okay, I'm Isshin Ichigo's dad. And you are Nel, Rukia's little sister right?"

"Rukia's sister?"

_I had a feeling they were lying last night._

The Previous Night

"Dad! Ichigo's back and he brought home another girl," Karin the older of the two sisters yelled to her father.

"What!!! I will not allow my son to date two girls at the same time!" He stormed into the room and looked at his only son to see he was holding just a mere child. "What is wrong with you! You can't go out with a girl half your age!"

"Dad calm down, you don't…"

His dad didn't listen and continued. "And here I thought I had raised you right…" His dad kept ranting on and on about how screwed up his son was until Rukia's voice cut him off. "Mr. Kurosaki this is my little sister Nel, let me explain."

After sitting down and telling him their fake story about how they had found out that the same parents that had kicked Rukia out had been abusing her one sister. She told him that her and Ichigo had taken her away when their parents were at work and that she now had no home. After finishing the tale Yuzu and Isshin were both in tears.

"She can stay here, right dad," Yuzu asked between sobs.

"Of course she can, how could I say no after that."

Back to Present

_At first I thought that skull of hers was just a hat but when Yuzu tried to take it off last night it wouldn't budge, is she one of those arrancar Ichigo told me about?_

Isshin led Nel over to the table and asked if she was hungry. "Nel will make her own food." The great hollow leader had at the moment been reduced to an unsuccessful chief as she started to mix ingredients in a bowl. In the middle of her cooking Isshin told her he had to leave and left to get to his job.

At six-thirty a drowsy Ichigo walked into what was once a kitchen. Splattered food was everywhere and there was a burning smell in the air. "Oh crap!" The orange haired teen quickly ran over to the oven and turned it off before the food inside could ignite into flames. He took a glance into it but whatever was in there was beyond recognition.

He heard some munching noises and turned to the culprit who had caused this. Nel was again sitting at the table but this time eating from a bag of candy.

"What happened here?"

"I was hungry so I tried to maph some food."

It took the two shinigami about a half hour to clean the mess Nel had made. She told them she was making her breakfast but gave up and chose candy instead. She looked over the now clean kitchen before noticing that Ichigo and Rukia were wearing almost matching outfits. "What are those?"

"They're our uniforms, we have school today."

"Whath skool?"

"It's a place where you learn things."

"Can Nel go," the little girl pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Ichigo sighed since he knew she would ask that. "You're not old enough so stay here and out of trouble," he told her before they walked out the door. Yuzu and Karin came down the stairs and left as well while Nel mumbled, "Mean Itsygo."

She explored the rest of the house and about an hour later dropped on the floor bored. "Nothing to dooooooo," she whined before getting a thought in her head. "I know, since Itsygo was mean, me no listen." Nel left the house and wandered around for some time before following Ichigo's spirit thread to his school.

"Wowww, ith so big!"

She stood in front of the high school before deciding to have some fun. She walked around to the back and found a shed. She entered and saw some garden tools but ignored them and jumped onto the large lawn mower. Nel acted like she was driving it and turned the keys. "Vrrrrooooooommmmmmm," Nel said but before she knew it the lawn mower had left the shed and was destroying the grass. "Ahhhhhhhh," she yelled as she lost control and jumped off. The lawn mower crashed into the side of the school and Nel quickly left the scene of the crime.

Next she went into the school and found a room marked Teacher's Lounge. "Weird name, maybe there food." She entered to find the room empty and stopped in front of the fridge. She opened it and saw the vast array of food which was now hers.

A half hour later she left and continued down the hallway. An unsuspecting teacher entered the Teacher's Lounge and was greatly surprised, all of the lunches for the hard working teachers were gone and the containers were on the floor. "What the hell happened?"

Nel heard a bell ring overhead and hid from the oncoming students who were heading to their lunch destinations. Two girls passed by and Nel heard some of what they said. "Did you hear that something destroyed all the grass in back of the school.

"Yeah, some people are saying a spirit did it."

"I know, and I also heard that someone broke into the Teacher's Lounge and ate everything."

"The teachers are saying that it must have been someone small enough to sneak in." The walked pass and Nel sat down to think.

_They're on to me, I need to blend in somehow. I know what about those umm… uniforms! If I wear one no one will notice me._

With that logic in mind she sneaked into the girls' locker room and 'borrowed' an outfit. She shifted from Nel to Neliel and put it on. She exited and was about to go make more trouble until someone grabbed her arm. She turned and saw a man in about his late forties holding her.

"You must be the new transfer student, right?"

"Uhh… sure."

"Well come right this way and I'll lead you to your classroom." Neliel followed him and came to a closed door and the principle told her to wait outside until he called her.

"Hello class today I've come here to introduce your new classmate. She's transferred here all the way from Kyoto. You may come in now." Neliel entered and the first thing she saw was Ichigo and everyone else.

_I'm busted._

"Please introduce yourself."

"Um hi, I'm Neliel Tu Oderschvank, nice to meet you."

"Well Neliel you can take a seat behind Mr. Kurosaki, Ichigo raise your hand." Ichigo raised his hand and Neliel could see the evil look in his eyes, she was in for hell later. She passed by him and sat down. "Well let's continue where we left off class."

_Ichigo's going to kill me. Why oh why didn't I listen._ She laid her head on her desk, dreading her inevitable fate to come.

-----------------------

"How's it coming midgets?"

"For the last time we are not midgets!"

Sloth was once again with the two twin boys who were currently in the process of a long forgotten kidō. "So what's this going to do to her anyway?"

"That's the secret, do you have the pawns ready yet?"

"Greed's assembling them as we speak, but why do you need so many?"

"To make this a difficult test we need powerful opponnents and by using them they will have no clue that it was us. Not like showing ourselves to her would really matter, with that crack in her skull she most likely has forgotten all about us."

"Yeah yeah, I'm going to bed." Sloth says as leaves the room.

"A hangover like usual," Wrath states before focusing once again.

------------------------

well what do ya think, review and find out whats in store for Nel and what the evil twins test is, and i promise i will try to make the next chap longer


	5. Nel Fun and Soul Society Attack

AnbuShadowFang- i had fun typing this chap cause it has fighting...Yea Fighting!!! anyway enjoy and i did make it longer this time

Peace Between Foes?

Chapter 5

Nel Fun and Soul Society Attack

_I swear he's thinking of all the ways to kill me right now. If worse comes to worse I'll just have to use Renji as a shield. Hehe that could work_, Neliel thought as she sat in the chair. Even while she planned out how to live in her head she was still sub consciously absorbing what the teacher was trying to make them learn. Surprisingly it was about the place that she had supposedly transferred from.

"Kyoto was formerly the imperial capital of Japan; it is now the capital of Kyoto Prefecture. It is the most beautiful place in all of Japan, especially in the autumn. The Golden Pavilion is the best known temple, overlooking the Mirror Pond. On the roof stands a fiery golden statue of hō-ō or better known as the Chinese phoenix. This legendary bird was said to…"

After a while of listening about her fake home the bell finally rang and Neliel got ready to make a run for it, the only problem was that some guys a.k.a. fanboys were around her desk, blocking her escape route.

"So Neliel how about you and me go out some time."

She kept getting questions like that and also some about herself. _Man these guys sure need to get lives, thinking of lives I better save mine._ She noticed that Ichigo was walking over to the group that was surrounding her, with hardly anytime left she broke out and dashed from the room.

"Phew… that was close." She was still running until she ran into something hard. "I'm sorry," she said but then looked up. Her expression changed and she muttered, "Oh crap."

"The 'thing' she had hit just so happened to be the one person she was trying to avoid. Ichigo looked down at her before finally saying something. "On the roof, now." She could tell he was trying not to blow up in front of all the other students and she followed him quietly to the roof.

When he opened the door she saw that all the other shinigami were up there including Sado, Ishida, and Orihime. _Shield, shield, ah there he is._ She used her flash step and held Renji in front of her, blocking her body from view.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," the red haired shinigami half questioned half yelled.

"What do you think, I'm keeping myself alive by sacrificing you. We'll miss you but your sacrifice shall not be in vain," she replies dramictly at the end.

"So Nel…" Said girl gulped. "Would you please explain to me…why the hell you're at our school!"

"Umm, I, uh…"

"What part of stay at the house and out of trouble didn't you understand! Not to mention the fact you destroyed school property and most likely I'm going to be the one blamed for it!" (yeah, he kinda found out)

_He seems really pissed, looks like I'll have to pull out the secret weapon._

A little poof could be heard from behind Renji and Nel stepped out. She walked over to Ichigo and did something that almost no one in the world could resist. The puppy dog eyes. Accompanied by the pouted lip.

"Nel so sworry, Itsygo could you pwease forgive me."

"Neeellll."

"Pwetty pwease with pudding on top." Ichigo looked up from Nel and to everyone else. His eyes had a pleading look in them, asking someone to say no for him. Unfortunitly it looked as if that wasn't going to happen. All the girls were fawning over how cute she looked, Hitsugaya, Renji, and Chad's faces were telling him the same thing, "Don't involve me in this." As for the last member of the group, Ishida, he voiced his thoughts.

"She's your problem Kurosaki."

_Damn. Of course no one helps. _"Fine I forgive you."

"Yeeeaaaa! Nel's saved!" She attempted to give him a hug but considering her height it ended up being his leg. She started to skip around and then out of nowhere jumped on the squad ten captain. "Hey Snowy-chan, why do you always look depwessed."

"You little…"

"You gotta have more fun, like Nel!" Rangiku started to giggle that is until her captain gave her a cold glare. "I know, Nel will show you how to pway the same game I taught Itsygo."

_It better not be what I think it is._

"We all gonna play, da, da, da, da! Endless Tag!" She grabbed the small captain's katana and jumped off the roof, gracefully landing on the ground below. The skull wearing girl waved up at them and yelled, "You want sword back come and get it!"

She then took off running, dragging the dragon sword in tow.

"Damn! She took Hyōrinmaru." Toshiro jumped off in pursuit of the theif followed by everyone else. Soon Nel was in their sights but for some reason they couldn't catch up. The chase continued for quite some time, at least over a half hour, yet still no success. "Give me back my sword!"

"But if I do that the game ends."

"Good."

"Fiiiinnnneee. Be that way." She turned suddenly and chucked the sword at the Snowy-chan. Him not expecting this got nailed right in the face, his nose bleeding a little. "You're dead."

All the other people who were involved in the chased watched as captain Hitsugaya ran after Nel, with a deadly look in his eyes. The whole time Nel just kept getting him more and more pissed. "Ahhhhhh somebody help me! A midget's trying to kill meeeeeeeee!!!"

"Hey I'm taller then you!"

"Suuuuurrrreeee you are, let's check." She changed into Neliel but before she could laugh at how much taller she was then him she doubled over in pain. Ichigo quickly appeared next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He turned her to allow him to see her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sure it's nothing, I'm just tired. I'll be fine in a min…" Neliel collasped but Ichigo caught her before she could hit the forest floor. "Neliel! Neliel!"

"Let me take a look," Orihime says and calls forth Ayame and Lily. "It seems as if this is caused unnatualy, as if someone has cast a spell on her, we can be of no help Orihime." The two fairy looking girls went back into the hairclip to leave the others to think over the situation.

"Spell? Could it possibly be a kidō?"

"What are you talking about Rukia?"

"Well it's…" Before she could finish Hitsugaya interrupted by telling them that something was coming. An enemy. They all prepared their weapons and awaited the foe. A garganta opened up and out stepped a light blue haired arrancar with her hollow mask forming a downward dove on her nose. She was wearing one of the same white outfits that Nel wore but she had added her own touch to it.

She pulled out her own sword a blue so light it appeared as white. Noticing her odds she toke a glance around in search for the weakest link but spotted her leader being held by an orange haired shinigami. _He must be the Ichigo she came to visit._

She placed her sword back in the sheath before trying to make amends with them. "I'm not looking for a fight, I am Mesowi and I wish to speak to Neliel."

"I remember you, you're the one that helped us defeat Aizen."

"That is correct."

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to talk to Neliel." He gestered to her unconscious form before Mesowi ran over and placed her hand on her forehead. "This is bad. I need to take her to a man named Kisuke Urahara. Now!"

"Let's go."

--------------------------

"Captain Kurotsuchi, we have a problem!"

"What, what is it?"

"Take a look at this." The captain of the twelfth division looked at the computer screen. Gigantic hands belonging to Menos Grandes were ripping opening open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds. "Sound the alarm and alert Captain Yamamoto immediately."

"Yes sir." The boy shinigami went to the other side of the room and pushed a red button. A siren like noise then spread throughout the whole of Soul Society alerting all those able to fight the hollow. He then ran out of the research department to find the captain of squad one.

--

"How many are there? They just keep coming and coming," Kira says while destroying yet another hollow.

"Someone's controlling them, we have to find the source."

"Don't bother we're already here." The captains and lieutenants who had been previously fighting small fry turned to see five figures in the dust. The dust cleared and the arrancar were now visible. Dressed in black, greys, and reds they stood with hands on hilts, skulls clearly visible on their heads.

Byakuya quickly blocked the katana strike from the one who appeared to be the leader. She retaliated by trying to bring her knee into his gut, he blocked it but since she was using steel skin it still hurt his hand. He toke a glance around and saw that the squad leaders were in fights as well.

The sword she was clashing against his was a vision of blood. The whole blade was crimson, no doubt that it had been stained with the blood of many. The hilt was the deepest color of black imaginable. Their katanas rebounded off each other again, " Scatter Senbonzakura," he said and his blade dissolved.

"Very well, Pulse Prefecture," she says as she releases.

--

"Let's get this over with," Sloth says bored while pulling out her sword. By the look on her face Shunsui could tell she really didn't want to be here.

"As you wish," he replies as he pulls out his own. He waited for her to attack but her strikes never came. _Must want me to attack first. _He charged and heard her say the command, "Excel Confucius," and by the time he swung his katana she was already behind him and scratched him.

He used shunpei to get away and toke in what she looked like. Her sword had been replaced with extremely sharp claw weapons on her hands. Her feet had the same thing and there was armor covering her arms and the sides of her legs.

"As you can see this is my released form, few survive to tell the tale."

--

"This is fun! I haven't felt this good since my fight with that Nnoitra. Now come on, entertain me some more," Kenpachi yelled to his stoic faced opponent.

"I see, so you killed that fool. About time he died, now let us proceed." They continued clashing when Pride disappeared and sliced his foe in the back. He quickly flipped his sword and hit the new wound with the hilt, causing the wound to bleed more.

"Ahahaha, excellent!" Kenpachi charged this time and Pride blocked his sword with his own. He then brought his foot down, a dagger sticking from the tip, into the shinigami's foot. He switch hands so that now his sword was in his left and swung at his side.

He could feel the skin ripping apart until something stopped it. He looked down to see that the shinigami had sacrificed his right hand to grab his sword to prevent the cut in his side to get to deep.

"This is the best challenge in years and who would have thought it's from a shinigami. But I won't need to release to beat you."

--

"Just my luck, I get a gorgeous ass kicking girl to fight. This might prove to be fun especially since there's no Lust to stop me." The arrancar named Greed looked at the woman who had called herself Soi Fong.

"So Soi-chan how about after this I show you around my room, and the best stop the bed."

"In your dreams hollow."

"Harsh, come on babe you know you want to."

Her reply was the shuriken thrown at him followed by the sword. He caught the ninja star between two fingers and somehow managed to block her blade with it. He grabbed her and turned her around, his face resting on shoulder.

She tried to escape his iron grip but failed so instead she would make him. She swung her leg straight back and hit him where the sun don't shine. Like any other normal guy he fell to the ground in pain.

"Don't try to pull that again."

"You know, I was going to be nice and not hurt you but my plans have changed. Get ready for a world of hurt," He told her while pulling out his sword.

--

The leader of the group toke her attention off of the Kuchiki and checked her team mates. Sloth of course was taking her time and Pride looked like he was enjoying himself. Greed like always flirted with the shinigami before he got serious and pulled out his zanpakutō.

She heard the Cero blasts and knew that they had accomplished their tasks. Soul Society now had ruins in certain parts and many shinigami were wounded. "Sorry to end this interesting fight," she started while blocking his swords' scattered pieces, "but we are retreating for now."

She backflipped away and whistled. All the arrancar who were currently fighting used sonido to appear by their leader. "Let's go guys." Just as they were about to leave Captain Yamamoto and Ukitake arrived.

"Ah the old man himself."

"Why did you attack us," Ukitake asks.

"Isn't it obvious, we were commanded by our leader to. As of today we arrancar wage war once again with you soul reapers, direct order from leader-sama herself. Have fun with the destruction." With that said the five figures dissappeared in the the black hole.

---------------------

so tell me honestly what you thought of the fights, i know i made them short and they were all ties since they retreated but there is more action later, and then there is an actual winner, i also had fun typing the part where Nel makes Toshiro play endless tag. So now Soul Society and the Arrancar of Hueco Mundo are at war and finally it is reveiled that the bad guys are arrancar whats gonna happen next? whats wrong with Neliel? review and i shall type what happens next


	6. Neliel's Condition

AnbuShadowFang- so here's the next chap, i've been banging my head against a wall trying to think of all the seven deadly sins weapon descriptions, weapon names, and weapon attacks and i have finally finished but now my head hurts, hehe anyway here's what's wrong with Neliel

Peace Between Foes?

Chapter 6

Neliel's Condition

"I'm positive that it is a very high level kido, but my question is who casted it?"

"Neliel has many enemies, especially in Soul Society. They believe with her gone wiping the rest of us out would be mere childs play. But how could they target just her when only few people know her true identity?" Mesowi, Kisuke, and Yoruichi were in a separate room from the others. None of them had any idea as to what was wrong with her except that she had a high fever and her reitsu was lowering slowly.

"This kido is one of the oldest ever known. I studied it when I was the head of the research department, it seems only few can actually do it successfully."

"What is going to happen to her?"

"Her fever will keep raging on until she is very weak. The kido is draining her spirit energy and soon she will change back into Nel, unable to change back to her true form until it is broken."

"Broken? How?"

"Either the one casting it must be stopped or killed, there is also a small chance she can stop it herself but her condition seems to be worse than normal so there's an extremely low chance of that happening."

"I think you should tell Ichigo excluding the part of her rank, I need to talk to her alone." She exited the room and switched places with Ichigo, next to Neliel. "There's something Urahara wants to tell you all in the other room.

3333333333333

"Neliel-sama are you awake?"

Neliel opened her eyes slowly and saw her blue haired friend. Mesowi looked at Neliel and noticed she was taking shallow breaths, she placed her hand on her forehead and felt that her fever was getting worse.

"…Me..sowi…what are you…doing here?"

"I came to check on you, you've been away longer than you said. I feared that the soul reapers got you. Your brothers were freaking out."

"That's just like…them to worry. But I'll be up…in no time." After their short conversation Ichigo burst into the room, on his way out of the shop. "Ichigo where do you think you're going?"

"Where do you think, I'm gonna kill those bastards so that Neliel will get better!" He continued to the door but Mesowi pulled him back. "Most likely it's a shinigami Ichigo, then what are you going to do?"

"I'll make them stop then, just let me go!"

"Were going too Ichigo," Orihime says, answering for all the others. Mesowi nodded her head in agreement, she was going to save her leader.

"Ichi…go I'm coming…too." Neliel said feebly as she attempted to sit up, Mesowi by her side instantly to help. "You're in no condition just wait till I get back."

"Please! I need…to know," Neliel pleaded hoping he would give, of course he did.

"Fine, here." He kneeled down and Mesowi helped the feverish arrancar onto his back. They were about to leave when Kisuke stopped them. "If you're going to search the best place to start would be where the kido originates…Soul Society."

"We could use my garganta to sneak in."

"The research department would be on you before you even toke three steps, you need an entry that would not seem suspicious and you have the perfect person for that." Kisuke turned to the white haired captain making him understand what he meant.

He carried on, "One call from you Captain Hitsugaya and they would open the Senkaimon, easy way in. Then all you have to do is hide the fact you have two arrancar with you and your fine."

"That is true if Captain Yamamoto will allow us to come back already." The noise of a communicater ringing filled the room and Toshiro pulled his out and hit talk.

"Captain Yamamoto, what is it."

_You and all other soul reapers are to come back to Soul Society immediately, including the substitute._

"Why the hurry?"

_We are now in war…against the Arrancar. We were attacked earlier and they made it plainly clear that their leader has made the choice to fight us. If you encounter any arrancar eliminate it. The Senkaimon will o__pen in front of you in a moment._

The communication ended and all eyes turned to Mesowi. "You attacked?!"

"I swear we didn't! I kept an eye on everyone and no one left Las Noches, someone is impersonating us."

"I don't care right now, where can we hide Neliel in Soul Society? I mean you and her are wanted now right." Ichigo asks while taking a glance over his shoulder to check on Neliel who had fallen asleep.

"Maybe…"

"You have an idea Rukia?"

"There's a slight chance we can at Kuchiki Manor."

"Of course this all rides on Byakuya, but I wish you luck. Bye-bye now," Kisuke says as the Senkaimon opened before them. They all stepped through except Toshiro since the shop keeper wanted to ask him something.

"So Captain Hitsugaya, why are you helping them break the rules of Soul Society?"

"There are some things I want to know, and besides even I can be curious sometimes," he answered before disappearing into the now closing doors.

"So Yoruichi, think they have a chance?"

"Depends on how much they're willing to give."

3333333333333

"Did you guys enjoy yourselves? Did you kill any," Wrath asked as he questioned the other five of the group when they walked through the door.

"It's official, we started a war! The feeling is great," Gluttony exclaims still hyped up from destroying the inside of Soul Society. He had the job of sneaking into the inner part and destroying anything in sight while the others fought of those reapers. "It's so great to release after a long time."

"I know what you mean Gluttony, I had a worthy opponent too which made it all the better. So how's our little Neliel doing?"

"The kido is started to take full effect on her now, soon we can take the next step of our plan and put it into action."

"Excellent. Greed why do you look so mad?"

"Why! Why! I get to fight a hot babe and you pull me away before I could start having the real fun!"

"We accomplished what we needed done and pulled out as planned, you just toke too long. But I guess to make it up go knock yourself out, a new bar just opened up down the street."

"New. Bar. I'm going," Sloth says as she gets up and leave. "Same here," Lust adds and follows after.

"Wait for me!" Greed ran out after them, not wanting to be left behind.

_Maybe a drink would be a good idea. Clear my head a little. _Their leader strolled after, wanting to have a much needed drink. _Good luck surviving Neliel, you might be of use to us if you do. _She thought as she entered the bar.

3333333333333

so is Byakuya gonna break the rules like Toshiro and help them or turn them in? and what did the leader of the seven deadly sins mean by Neliel might be of use to them? these questions and more will be answered in the next chap if you review and i know it was shorter than the last chap but the next will hopefully be longer


	7. Soul Society

AnbuShadowFang- here's the next chap, i'm going to retype the first two chapters of this fanfic sometime today so if your interested in reading the edited version of them check within the next couple hours, enjoy

Peace Between Foes?

Chapter 7

Soul Society

"Well this is better than last time at least," Ichigo says as he walks. The group was walking down what looked like a black corridor on their way to Soul Society. The ones amongst them who had in the past called Ryoka were relieved that they didn't have to run for their lives down the path to the world of souls. They were thankful that they were taking the right way instead of the path that could kill them if they weren't fast enough.

"We still have one problem to figure out if I'm correct," the only conscious arrancar says before continuing, "Their are going to be two guards as soon as we enter Soul Society, there's no way their not gonna mention us to anyone. What'll we do about that?"

"I've got that planned out already," Rukia says as she continues to walk. Without questioning her method in mind Mesowi walked on in silence. As they neared the end of the path she pulled Neliel's hood over her head and then did their own, she did this to help prevent being identified as the enemy. They went into the light and now spread out before them was none other than Soul Society, a dwelling place for shinigami and souls. A member of what looked like squad six ran up to them and that was the start of all the problems of the day.

_Of course it just had to be someone in Byakuya's division. _Ichigo thinks as the man now stood before them.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Commander Yamamoto requests your presence immediately and...wait who are the two other people," he took a glance at Mesowi and saw her dove shaped skull fragment on her nose. "She's a Arranc..." He never got to finish for a puff of smoke appeared in front of his face and he lost consciousness.

"What the heck did you do?!" Mesowi asks as she stared at the unconscious body slumped on the ground.

"I used an item called kikanshinki, it's a memory replacement tool we use on humans that see too much. He'll wake up in a couple hours with a completely different memory, so for now were safe."

"I'll go report to the captain, you guys continue to the Kuchiki Manor," Toshiro tells them as he starts off in the direction he must take.

"Thanks fo the help Toshiro," Ichigo yells to him.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" The small captain was now out of sight and the rest of the group cautiously headed in the direction of Byakuya's house. Everything was going fine, it seemed like everyone was occupied with preparing for the Arrancar attack, hardly anyone was on the route they were taking and those who were they just avoided. They felt a reitsu ahead and stopped in their tracks, it was the spiritual energy of a lieutenant.

"That's Kira! Um...me and Renji will distract him, you guys go ahead." The orange headed fukutaicho grabbed the red head and took off in Kira's direction. Ichigo and gang waited a few minutes before they felt the three familiar spirit pressures move away, then they continued again. They managed to take no more than ten steps before they felt another spirit pressure. "Oh! That's Yachiru, I'll distract her for you," Orihime says and leaves to take the pink haired girl's attention off of them.

They were almost to the Kuchiki Manor but along the way they had lost about everyone. Sado ended up with Shunsui, Ishida with Nemu, and Rukia with Ukitake. Apparently the Captain meeting was over otherwise Ukitake wouldn't of been out in the streets of Seireitei, this meant it would be even harder to get the rest of the way there.

"Oh hell no, it can't be him. Of anyone in the world don't let it be him," Ichigo says as he sees a dust cloud getting closer and closer. Upon closer inspection it with Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of squad eleven, swinging his sword as he approached at a rapid speed.

"Damn! It is him!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki! Get your ass over here and fight me like a man! We still need our rematch from last time. Now prepare to fight," he yelled at the substitute soul reaper.

"Here, you take Neliel and finish getting there. If what Rukia said is true just round that corner and you'll be there. When you're there just hide out and hopefully Byakuya won't get back until me or Rukia do," he told Mesowi as he put the feverish arrancar on her back, he then took off in the direction of Zaraki and passed him.

"Get your ass back here Kurosaki," the enraged soul reaper yelled before following after him.

_Soul Society is sure one hell of a weird place._

3333333333333

"We made it."

The two intruders stood before the Kuchiki Manor at long last. Neliel was now conscious and leaning against her friend while the blue haired arrancar supported her with an arm around her waist and holding Neliel's arm around her neck. The Manor was huge, larger than at least three normal sized houses all attached, but what would you expect from one of the four noble families. It seemed that no one was home so they entered with care, making sure not to knock anything out of place.

Opening sliding panel after sliding panel they finally found a guest bedroom and laid Neliel down. The second in command placed her hand on her leader's forehead and then withdrew it. _He tempature won't stop rising. Soon she'll transform back._

"Neliel-sama, I'll be right back."

"O...kay Mes...owi."

She exited the bedroom and went in search of the kitchen. It took her eight minutes but at last she had discovered it's whereabouts. She found a clean washrag and ran it under cold water. She squeezed the excess water from it and also filled a cup with the cold water before proceeding back to her leader. She pulled the sliding door open and sat on the edge of the bed, she then placed the rag on Neliel's forehead and helped her drink the water.

A noise was heard coming from down the hall and Mesowi jumped up, hand on the handle of her zanpaku-to. She cloaked her reitsu and quietly snuck down the hall. She entered what was most likely the living room or something along those lines. "That's weird. I'm positive this is where the noise came from."

Before she could react the blade of a katana was at her throat and a man's voice asked, "What are you doing in my house?" He let all of his spirit pressure overwhelm her making her drop to her knees, no longer able to stand. He moved in front of her so that she could finally see him but he kept his blade at her throat.

"A Kuchiki." Standing before her was none other than Byakuya Kuchiki in all his captain glory. His faced didn't betray what he was thinking on the inside as he repeated his question. "I said what are _you_ doing here?" She didn't respond and his blade pushed against her neck some, drawing a thin line of blood.

"Very well, then you will die." He lifted his blade away from her neck and was about to do a finishing blow when a sword blocked his own. Standing before him was a green haired woman who looked on the verge of passing out. "What's...wrong Mesowi? Tell him...why we're here."

"Hai Neliel-sama. Ichigo-san and Rukia-san told us that we could rest here. They said that they'd explain as soon as they got here, we know that we're the enemy but Ichigo-san believed that you wouldn't kill us."

"Kurosaki?" He withdrew his blade and returned it to it's sheath, Neliel did the same and collapsed onto the floor. Smoke covered her body, when it cleared she was no longer Neliel but Nel and was in even worst condition. Her tiny body wasn't as well at fighting against the kido and her fever spiked higher.

"Dammit! This is what Urahara-san warned me about. Please can we stay here? Ichigo-san will arrive here shortly but right now I need to take care of Nel-sama." He gave a curt nod before heading to the direction of his study, wondering what the hell Ichigo had gotten mixed up in this time and if he himself was going to end up being pulled into it.

3333333333

there it is, the next chap. i know it's alittle short but deal with it for the time being. the next chap will be longer and most likely more actiony if thats even a word, and sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes, i'm pretty sure i spelled reitsu

Review.


End file.
